If you
by Hikky
Summary: Es un juego mi querido Ichigo. Un año… Y seremos libres... Pero debes estar consiente que hay apariencias que debemos cubrir
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola!

Comienzo una nueva historia, realmente estoy emocionada. Además que me divertí al escribir el primer capitulo, espero sea de su agrado y disfruten la lectura.

**Aclaraciones**

Bleach no me pertenece si no es obra de Tite Kubo, la historia es original, resultado de mis ideas de mi cabeza tan retorcida.

* * *

><p><strong>If you<strong>

**.**

**.**

Miraba en el espejo su reflejo, no podía creerlo. El sueño de cualquier mujer era casarse, y ahí estaba vestida de un hermoso vestido de encaje blanco, parada viendo su imagen, cualquiera podría decir que era perfecta, pero en sus ojos no había ilusión. Incluso su mirada era fría.

-¡Vaya! Mírate Rukia, eres la novia perfecta- decía emocionada su amiga quien traía un par de copas con vino en sus manos, y cerraba la puerta detrás de ella.

-Rangiku déjate de estupideces- respondió al cumplido de la joven y recibía una copa de vino entre sus manos, y veía rápidamente el líquido.

-El vino es para disfrutarse- decía sarcásticamente, mientras veía a la novia

-Cállate, tengo que tener valor para lo que voy hacer-

-Mmmm… Supongo que tienes razón-

.

.

.

Se veía en el espejo, mientras se acomodaba la corbata. Tenia el seño fruncido, mientras miraba por el reflejo a su amigo, quien le trataba de decir que lo ayudara con la mirada.

-Vaya el novio esta nervioso-

-Hmp… Ishida déjate de sarcasmos y ayúdame- dijo mientras se deshacía el nudo de la corbata por cuarta vez

Su amigo suspiro con fastidio y se acomodó sus lentes- Es increíble que tenga que estar soportando esto Ichigo-

-Eres el padrino después de todo. No te quejes. Además considéralo un honor-

-Ja, soy el padrino de una boda sin sentido-

.

.

.

-¿Esta segura que quieres hacer esto Rukia?-

-Si, es la única forma de ser libre-

.

.

.

-Esta boda tiene sentido Ishida, seré libre del odioso testamento de mi padre – dijo con fastidio

.

.

.

-Comprendo que serás libre de tu hermano y su autoritario mando, pero casarse no es lo que yo llamaría libertad- decía mientras miraba fijamente a la novia

.

.

.

-Un año, soportaré a la niña mimada- decía Ichigo- Y después seré libre-

.

.

.

-Tendré que soportar a ese bárbaro un año y…. Sigue el divorcio- decía con mas animo Rukia, mientras se ponía brillo en los labios – En el contrato nunca se estipulo el tiempo mínimo-

.

.

.

-Si lo vez desde esa manera es alentador- decía Ishida, mientras veía a su amigo colocarse el saco del traje

-Un año y regresare a las andadas y a la buena vida- miro su reloj y dijo- Ya es hora-

.

.

.

Respiro profundamente, frente a ella estaba una enorme puerta que la separaba de los invitados y de su futuro esposo. En sus manos tenia un pequeño ramo de rosas blancas, lo apretó como si su vida dependiera de ello. De pronto sintió que la tomaban del brazo, miro a la persona, era su hermano quien seriamente miraba al frente- ¿lista?- dijo sin mirarla, con ese tono autoritario que siempre lo caracterizaba. Y ella respondió con un si.

Las hojas que formaban la puerta se abrían de par en par, ella quedo sorprendida del arreglo floral. Todo estaba perfecto; la alfombra donde ella caminaba estaba adornado de pétalos de rosa de tonos blancos y un rosa muy pálido, se sonrojo ante tan fino gusto, y por un momento se olvido que estaba en su boda, incluso dejo de sentir las miradas fijas en ella.

.

.

No podía creerlo, estaba ahí en el altar, tenía esperanzas de que la novia se arrepintiera y lo dejara plantado. Eso era una opción que comenzaba a imaginarse; pero sus ilusiones desaparecieron cuando las puertas se abrieron, respiro profundamente, todo comenzaría. Con educación espero a la novia, mientras la veía caminar del brazo de su hermano. Tenia un hermoso vestido blanco, y su cabello recogido con un tocado que combinada con el ramo. Sin querer una sonrisa orgullosa apareció en su rostro.

-Kurosaki. ¡Cuídala!- decía Byakuya

-Si- respondió secamente y le tomaba de la mano con delicadeza.

Y ambos se dirigieron donde estaba el señor Juez. Quien llevaría a cabo la ceremonia, comenzó enseguida, y el señor ya de edad avanzada les recordaba los valores de un matrimonio donde es el fundamento de una sociedad, y el amor que se profesaban era el sustento de una familia, que tendrían la obligación de inculcarles a sus hijos el amor y respeto. Ambos jóvenes comenzaban a divagar, no querían escuchar algo que jamás pondrían en práctica.

Rukia, casi se ríe al escuchar la pregunta, ¿vienen por voluntad propia a contraer matrimonio?

Mientras Ichigo, pedía que algún ex novio de Rukia llegara a impedir la boda cuando el juez pregunto si alguien tenía algún impedimento. Pero no fue así.

El juez pidió los anillos, y los padrinos se acercaron y dieron las argollas, y ambos se las colocaron. Una vez terminada la ceremonia el Juez dijo con emoción- ¡Déjenme ser el primero en presentarles al Señor y Señora Kurosaki. Ichigo puedes besar a la novia-

Ambos jóvenes se sorprendieron ante la petición.

Ichigo miro a su amigo, quien parecía estar disfrutando cada momento de su tortura y gritaba-¡Beso! ¡Beso!- junto con los invitados. Así que trago saliva y coloco una de sus manos en el cuello de la joven.

Rukia sintió un escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo al contacto de la mano del joven en su cuello, que lógicamente le molesto la confianza de siquiera tocarla. Poco a poco sintió la cercanía de su "esposo" hasta que sus labios se fundieron en un corto e insignificante beso, que rápidamente termino.

Y los invitados aplaudían y celebraban la unión de los dos jóvenes.

.

.

Una vez sentados en la mesa de honor y en un ambiente ya mas relajado, pudieron calmar sus nervios. Pero ninguno se dirigía la palabra, al parecer Rukia estaba molesta, mientras Ichigo tenía cara de fastidio. Así que el novio fue el primero de romper el silencio mientras la música comenzaba -¿Qué no te agrada tu boda?- decía con cierto sarcasmo.

-No voy a permitir tengas ciertas confianzas, cariño- respondía de la misma manera.

-¿Confianzas?- dijo con un tono de falsedad sabia que se refería al beso

-Es la primera vez que nos vemos- decía molesta- Y…- no pudo terminar la frase, porque sentía la cercanía del joven, quien jugaba con su nariz- ¡Vamos querida! Somos marido y mujer-

Rukia permaneció inmóvil un momento para que después sus manos fueran al cuello del joven, abrazándolo mientras sus labios iban al oído del novio- ¿No pudiste arreglarte el cabello o siquiera teñírtelo?- susurraba

Ichigo sonrió –Lo siento mi cabello es muy rebelde y el color naranja es natural - también le susurraba en el oído de la joven

-Es un juego mi querido Ichigo. Un año…-

-Y seremos libres- y su mano se dirigía a la cintura de la joven- Pero debes estar consiente que hay apariencias que debemos cubrir-

-¡Vean a los novios, señores!- decía el animador quien se encontraba en el centro del salón y los reflectores enfocaban a la pareja "abrazada"-¡Eso es amor!

La pareja se separo rápidamente, y sonrieron nerviosos.

-¡Queremos que la pareja abra el baile de esta noche!- continuaba el animador, mientras los asistentes gritaban emocionados y aplaudían, para que ambos fueran a la pista de baile.

Rukia, suspiro con fastidio, mientras Ichigo tomo la mano de la joven y la llevo al centro de la pista de baile. El joven tomo la cintura de la pelinegra, y ambos comenzaron a moverse al compas de un vals, cuando se separaban se miraban desafiantemente, se podía sentir un ambiente de lucha de egos. Ella no dejaría que la tratara como una cualquiera, mientras el no dejaría que una niña mimada le dijera como comportarse. Y a veces se sonreían con cierto desafío, los presentes los miraban con admiración, para ellos les resultaba esas miradas desafiantes como un coqueteo digno de cualquier vals apasionado y de dos jóvenes enamorados. Excepto sus amigos, sabían que ese era un duelo, que duraría un año.

Terminaron el vals y el animador pidió un beso de la pareja, ambos se miraron. Ichigo tomo nuevamente la iniciativa y le dio un beso carente de emoción, mientras Rukia comenzaba a odiarlo.

La novia se dirigió al baño al terminar el baile y se encerró en él. Se miro en el espejo, estaba furiosa, se sentía usada. Ella imagino su boda en compañía de alguien que amaba y no por un interés. Abrió el grifo de agua y puso ambas manos y dejo que se acumulara en sus manos, para después llenar su boca con el líquido y escupirla.

.

.

.

-¿Todo bien Ichigo?- preguntaba Ishida, quien se había acercado a su mesa, al ver que la novia había desaparecido por unos instantes

-Claro soy muy feliz- respondía el novio con sarcasmo.

-¿Has pensado lo que sucederá esta noche?-

El pelinaranja suspiro con fastidio- Si, seguramente iremos a la casa que construyo mi padre especialmente para que viviéramos... Pero no me preocupa, tiene tres habitaciones, así que dormiré en alguna habitación-

-¿Conoces la casa?-

-Si, solo he ido un par de veces, antes de que el viejo muriera. Por suerte la dejo amueblada-

-¿Y no iras de luna de miel?-

-¿Bromeas? Trabajo el lunes-

-Vaya que jefe tan tacaño-

-Es mejor, así no tendré que soportar a Rukia durante el día-

El joven se despidió al ver a la novia que se aproximaba, deseaba evitar los problemas de pareja.

Ichigo se levanto y le movio la silla con educación y espero a que se sentara.

-No voy a permitir que me trates como una cualquiera- sentenciaba la joven

-Ja… No te preocupes, yo tampoco deseo besarte nuevamente- respondía fríamente

-¡Vaya! Si es mi empleado favorito- decía con alegría una persona

-Lo que faltaba- susurraba el novio

-Rukia chan- le dijo mientras la abrazaba- ¡Te felicito! Has logrado cautivar a un gran chico-

La joven permaneció inmóvil, pero sus brazos separaron al señor que la abrazaba- Gracias- respondía con amabilidad.

Ichigo, se sorprendió ante el tono de voz de su "esposa".

-De hecho pensábamos que nuestro Ichigo era gay, rechazaba a todas las mujeres hermosas que se le acercaban- y se quedo pensativo un momento- Pero el verano pasado vimos que su mirada había cambiado, y concluimos que estaba enamorado, mandaba flores a alguien, sonreía y su humor había cambiado… Así que te agradecemos que aparecieras en su vida- y le besaba la mano a Rukia

-Urahara quieres callarte-

-Vamos Ichigo, es bueno ser detallista y mira que conquistar a una joven tan hermosa tiene aun mas méritos, así que Rukia chan brindemos- y llamaba al mesero, quien traía un par de copas con champaña

-¡Por que su matrimonio dure muchos años!- decía emocionado

Rukia sonrió nerviosa- Si claro- y bebió con tranquilidad la bebida.

-¡Rukia chan! ¿Te molesta si te robo al novio unos minutos? Es asuntos de trabajo-

-Para nada- decía con una sonrisa-

.

.

.

-¿Cómo estas amiga?- decía preocupada

-En lo que cabe bien- decía con desilusión

-¿Sabes lo que pasara en unas horas?-

La pelinegra miro a su amiga con duda, no sabia bien a lo que se refería.

-¡Ah!- suspiro- ¡La noche de bodas Rukia!

La joven novia dejo caer su cabeza en la mesa- Estoy perdida- decía con desesperación-Pero si ese bastardo me toca, será la ultima cosa que hará en su vida- se levantaba con decisión

Su amiga sonrió ante el comentario, conociéndola sabia que hablaba en serio.

.

.

.

-¿Qué quieres Urahara?- preguntaba con fastidio

-Como rechazaste los días que te di para tu luna de miel, decidí- decía como un susurro y miro hacia todos lados, tal y como lo hace quien contara algo muy secreto- Bueno… Jejejejejejeje-

El joven comenzaba a desesperarse, y su jefe lo tomo por el cuello y le dijo al oído- Te recomiendo que saques a tu esposa en las próximas dos horas y te la lleves a un lugar privado-

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?-

-En la bebida use una pequeña poción que hará que sus hormonas se alteren y quiera tener sexo con el primer hombre que tenga enfrente-

-¿¡QUE!- dijo sorprendido y casi alterado

-Si no quieres que tu linda esposa tenga relaciones con algún mesero, te recomiendo que te la lleves lo antes posible- dijo Urahara y miraba su reloj de mano- Comenzara a surtir efecto exactamente en una hora con 20 minutos-

-¡Eres un pervertido!- reclamaba- ¿Cómo se te ocurrió hacer semejante cosa?- grito y eso llamo la atención de los invitados que estaban a su lado. El novio sonrió nervioso y dijo que era una broma y miraba a su jefe con ojos de asesino.

-No me mires así, tendrás una noche de pasión. Ese es mi pequeño regalo para ti- y le guiñaba el ojo.

El novio respiro profundo y pregunto mas tranquilo- ¿Qué efectos secundarios tiene tu poción y cuanto durara?-

-Jajajajajaja… Efectos secundarios, seguramente un embarazo si no te cuidas, fuera de eso es como si tuviera resaca, y ¿cuanto dura? unas 6 horas. Así que espero des el ancho- y tocaba el hombro del novio- No me lo agradezcas…. Cuídate y ¡disfruta tu noche!- se despidió

El joven estaba molesto con la decisión de su loco jefe, tendría seriamente que ver lo de otro empleo, pero eso lo vería mas adelante, lo importante era sacar a su "esposa" y encerrarla por lo que quedaba de la noche y posiblemente del día. Miro su reloj y marcaba la 1 de la mañana, la casa quedaba a una hora de donde se encontraban, lo cual le daba tiempo de encerrarla.

Camino decidido donde estaba Rukia, quien platicaba con una señorita.

-Rukia nos vamos- ordenaba

-¿Qué? Yo todavía no me quiero ir- decía

-No te estoy preguntando-

-Bueno Rukia me retiro- le decía _Rangiku_ y se iba rápidamente

-¡Ya vez lo que provocas!- reclamaba

-Me vale una mierda, nos vamos- y la tomaba de la muñeca-Tendrás mas tiempo para platicar-

-¡Espera!- decía

-¿Se van?- una voz autoritaria detuvo su paso

Ichigo y Rukia voltearon.

-Si- respondía con educación- Vi un poco cansada a Rukia-

El hermano mayor de Rukia miro a su hermana y noto un sonrojo- Ya veo- y metía la mano a una de su bolsas y sacaba lo que parecía ser un pase- Quiero darles su regalo de bodas- y extendía la mano, la novia tomo entre sus manos el regalo.- Es una noche en el mejor hotel de la ciudad, es una suite presidencial-

-Gracias Byakuya, pero iremos a casa- se disculpaba

-Supe que eras orgulloso Kurosaki, así que el chofer tiene instrucciones especificas de llevarlos al hotel. Mañana si gustas irte a tu casa no hay problema- dijo y miraba a su hermana- Los regalos ya fueron enviados a su hogar-

-Gracias hermano. Y aceptamos con gusto tu regalo- decía la joven con una leve reverencia

-¿Qué? Rukia debes estar bromeado- dijo Ichigo, estaba desesperado

-No, nos vamos Ichigo- esta vez lo dijo con seriedad

Resignado agradeció el gesto de su cuñado y se despedia de él con una leve reverencia

-¡Diviértanse!-

La pareja salió del salón y subió al auto.

Mientras Ichigo miraba constantemente el reloj y la ansiedad se incrementaba con cada minuto que pasaba.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Hasta aquí llega el capitulo.<p>

Me gustaría saber ¿que les pareció el primer capitulo?, La historia merece continuar.

Y como siempre les pido un review para saber sus opiniones.

Gracias!

¿La historia merece un review?

Gracias por leer.

Los quiere

**Hikky**


	2. What if

¡Hola! ¿Cómo están?

Me pregunto ¿Si alguien esperaba el 2do. Capitulo?

Siento de verdad la tardanza, tengo tantas cosas que hacer que a veces llego agotada. Pero aun seguimos al pie del cañón.

Gracias por dejar sus comentarios, sus alertas…. Pero ya no las aburro más.

**Aclaraciones**

Bleach no me pertenece si no es obra de Tite Kubo, la historia es original, resultado de mis ideas de mi cabeza tan retorcida.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

**What if**

**.**

**.**

**.**

¿Por qué a mi?, pensaba mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a deslizarse por la puerta del baño, Una vez sentado en el frio piso del baño vio su reloj, faltaba 5 minutos para que la poción que tomo Rukia comenzara su efecto, suspiro y maldijo por dentro. Tarde o temprano tenia que encarar a su "esposa".

.

.

.

.

Estaba sorprendida ante la actitud de Ichigo, apenas habían llegado al cuarto y se encerró en el baño. Llevaba un rato en ese lugar, seguramente le cayo mal la cena, no le dio importancia al hecho y camino por la amplia habitación, que tenia esparcidos pétalos rojos por la cama y el piso, era un ambiente romántico. Velas rojas por toda la habitación en espera de ser encendidas, suspiro con fastidio, no podía creer que su hermano había preparado todo eso. Algo le llamo la atención una maleta que había a un lado del tocador, invadida por la curiosidad la abrió, contenía un camisón de seda color vino con encaje en la parte de la parte de abajo y dos finos tirantes; le sorprendió el buen gusto de su hermano quien seguramente se había tomado la molestia, también había una pijama que parecía ser de su "marido". Tomo el camisón y la pijama entre sus manos; camino hacia la puerta del baño.

-Ichigo ¿Estas bien?- pregunto

-Ja, y ese interés por saber si estoy bien ¿a que se debe?- respondía del otro lado

-No quiero ser la sospechosa de tu muerte, si tienes planeado suicidarte procura que sea lejos de mí-

-No te preocupes querida, no pretendo dejarte viuda – protestaba

-¡Abre la puerta!-

El joven rodo los ojos, eso significaba que el efecto ya había comenzado- ¡No!- respondió muy decidido, no tenia la mas mínima intención de salir de ese baño. ¿Era cobarde? Si.

-¡Abre!- y golpeaba la puerta

-¡No quiero!-

Rukia suspiro, era un niño- ¿Entonces planeas dormir desnudo?-

El pelinaranja abrió con fuerza la puerta -Tienes mi pijama ¿no?- y le arrebato rápidamente de sus manos la prenda y de nuevo se encerró- Tienes diez minutos para cambiarte- le dijo desde el baño.

La pelinegra, se molesto por la actitud extraña de su esposo. Era un estúpido pensaba mientras botaba en el suelo la camisa de la pijama de su esposo, quien por las prisas solo había tomado el pantalón. Con tranquilidad deshizo el chongo que traía y quitaba el tocado y veía como su cabello caía, era un alivio tantos pasadores hacían que su cabeza comenzara a doler. Miro el camisón y dudo por un instante el ponérselo, mordió su labio y no resistió, quería vérselo puesto.

Desabrocho el vestido y este cayo al piso, y rápidamente se puso el camisón, se sonrojo al vérselo puesto. Era perfecto, sonrió ante la imagen reflejada en el espejo.

-¡Voy a salir!- grito el joven desde el baño

-¡No!- dijo desesperada, pero era tarde el pelinaranja ya estaba afuera.

Ichigo, salió de golpe y miro a su esposa, con un pequeño camisón color vino y su cabello negro apenas llegaba a su hombro, se sonrojo al verla tan descubierta y una extraña corriente invadió su cuerpo.

Mientras Rukia, se quedo mirando el perfecto torso de su esposo, a pesar de su esbelta figura, tenia un cuerpo bien trabajado, y verlo sonrojado hizo que algo en su interior comenzara a quemarla. Seguía con gran atención los pasos del joven quien recogía la camisa de la pijama. Trago saliva, su cuerpo comenzó a estremecerse, ¿Qué le estaba pasando?

-¿Pasa algo?- pregunto incomodo mientras terminaba de abrocharse el ultimo botón. Trataba de no delatarse, estaba hecho un nudo de nervios. No sabia como iba a reaccionar Rukia debido a la bebida, así que trataba de sonar lo más serio posible, aunque sus manos eran una gelatina.

-No- respondía con un sonrojo y volteaba la mirada, cerró sus manos en dos fuertes puños. ¿Qué es lo que le pasaba? ¿Por qué sentía ganas de ir a acariciar ese torso? Su respiración comenzó a acelerarse, y sus sentidos comenzaban a nublarse.

-¿Estas bien?- preguntaba Ichigo al notar que Rukia comenzaba a temblar, se acercó a ella, al parecer no había notado su presencia, debido que tenia los ojos cerrados. Coloco una de sus manos en la frente de la joven y otra en la suya, para verificar si tenía fiebre. Gran error, en un solo movimiento lo empujo a la cama, y se coloco encima de él, mientras sus manos comenzaban a tocar su torso, estaba perdido. Cerró sus ojos y un suspiro salió de su boca, era un tacto sublime, su respiración comenzaba a acelerarse. De pronto su rostro comenzó a humedecerse ¿Por qué? Abrió lentamente los ojos, y vio a la pelinegra llorando.

-¿Qué me hiciste?- reclamaba como un susurro y sus ojos no dejaban de brotar las lágrimas.

El pelinaranja salió del trance de las caricias y cayo a una cruel realidad- no debía ser así-dijo en voz baja, con cuidado saco las manos de la joven que se encontraban debajo de la pijama- Ambos estamos cansados y estresados. Será mejor dormir-

La joven lo miraba con los ojos llorosos- No pienso dormir contigo en la misma cama-

–Lo siento querida- dijo con seriedad y en un movimiento brusco se coloco encima de ella y con las manos sujetadas- Bajar la guardia no esta en mis planes…. No sé que clase de prevenciones puedes hacerme, así que me asegurare que duermas bajo mi custodia- le susurraba al oído.

-¿Qué clase de persona crees que soy? – le reclamaba

-No lo se- respondía fríamente- Hemos tenido un día pesado, será mejor descansar- se quito de encima, y se coloco a un lado de ella y la rodeo con sus brazos posesivamente, mientras ella le daba la espalda. Ella seguía reclamando pero después de un rato se canso y cayo en un profundo sueño.

Él no podía conciliar el sueño aun, pensaba en el depravado de su jefe, pudo haber hecho mucho daño. Ese matrimonio no estaba sustentado en nada, su travesura pudo resultar en una violación por parte de ambos y eso no quería, no seria justo para los dos. La sujeto con mas fuerza y su cuerpo se acercaba mas al de ella, era muy cálida, su calor poco a poco fue acurrucándolo y llevándolo a un sueño profundo mientras deseaba que todo fuera un mal sueño.

.

.

.

-¿Qué?- pronuncio sorprendida

-Es una pequeña broma- reía- ¿Qué clase de depravado crees que soy?

-Eres el mayor, me atrevería a decir Urahara-

Su rostro se torno serio y miraba a la mujer que estaba frente a él, que lo miraba con frialdad, sintió que esos ojos color miel, lo matarían- Yoruichi, tranquila solo fue una gota, el efecto solo durara 5 minutos por mucho. Lo demás será trabajo de ambos-

La esposa de Urahara, suspiro con fastidio. Y con resignación, las bromas de su esposo a veces rebasan los límites de una persona "normal"- ¿Crees que ese matrimonio resulte?-

-¿Por qué tu pregunta?- el ambiente se había tornado tenso, Urahara tomo una botella de sake y sirvió en dos copas. Ambos adultos permanecieron en silencio, mientras veían el líquido en las copas como si fuera lo mas interesante del mundo.

-No había ese brillo en los ojos de la novia- respondía Yoruichi

-Supongo que eran los nervios- seguía el tema, suspiro y tomaba en sus manos la copa de sake-Lo que pasa es que eres muy observadora Yoruichi-

-Entonces el gran Urahara ¿no noto nada fuera de lo común?- decía con tono sarcástico

El adulto se levanto del sillón y se encamino donde estaba su esposa, con gran cautela se acercó al cuello y comenzó a besarlo, subió al oído y le susurro- Hasta un ciego vería que no era ella, quien cortejaba Ichigo-

-Entonces ¿Por qué casarse con alguien a quien no quieres?- decía entre suspiros y enredaba las manos en el cuello de su esposo

Urahara abrió los ojos, quien lo había cerrado para disfrutar las caricias – Supongo que tiene sus razones- dijo con una extraña seriedad, y continuo con besos.

.

.

.

La mañana había llegado, y sus ojos comenzaron a abrirse lentamente, lastimando por un momento la luz, pero poco a poco se acostumbraron al resplandor del sol que se filtraba por las cortinas. Sintió un par de brazos aferrarse de su cintura, con delicadeza los separo, quedando libre. Se levanto de la cama y camino por el cuarto hasta llegar a la ventana, donde se podía apreciar la ciudad. Sus manos comenzaron a acariciar su cabello; mientras trataba de asimilar lo que había ocurrido en la noche. Miro al joven que yacía dormido tranquilamente en la cama, ¿Cómo podía sentir atracción por el? Era lógico que se sonrojara al verlo semidesnudo, pero sentir algo por un completo desconocido salía de su lógica, seguramente había sido producto las cantidades de alcohol que había tomado durante la boda. Bufo ante el pensamiento de deseo de la noche anterior. El solo era la llave hacia su libertad, pensaba mientras lo veía con frialdad.

De pronto un sonido proveniente de la puerta la saco de su pensamiento, y se encamino a abrir. Era el servicio a la habitación que traía el desayuno. Rukia argumento que no había pedido nada, pero una nota de su hermano le fue entregada, suspiro con fastidio y dejo que pasara la joven que traía el carrito donde había dos bandejas, una jarra de jugo, dos vasos y fruta. Una vez cumplida su tarea, salió rápidamente de la habitación. La joven leyó la nota que decía:

_Felicidades Rukia. _

Tomo la nota y estrujo entre sus manos. Era un estúpido su hermano, no comprendía su actitud, la obligo a casarse con un completo desconocido. Como podía estar feliz con eso.

-Vaya pediste el desayuno- decía Ichigo quien se levantaba de la cama, y bostezaba-Buen detalle de tu parte-

-Fue mi hermano- decía con seriedad

El joven miro el desayuno consistía en un omelette de queso, adornado con algunas verduras, sonrió, tomo un plato y comenzaba a degustar el platillo.

Rukia lo observaba, como era posible que estuviera tan despreocupado y quitado de la pena.

-¿No vas a comer Rukia? Esta delicioso- decía tranquilamente

La pelinegra lo miro, y con fastidio se encamino hacia la bandeja, tomo su plato y comenzó a comer del omelette de queso.

Mientras Ichigo, trataba de mirar para otro lado, evitándola a toda costa, tomo su plato y se encamino a la ventana de la habitación. Se sentó en la orilla de esta y con tranquilidad miraba la ciudad mientras comía su desayuno.

Rukia tomo su plato y se sentó en uno de los sillones de la lujosa habitación y prendía la televisión.

_-Todos comentan la boda del año, la señorita __Rukia Kuchiki contrajo nupcias con el joven Ichigo Kurosaki-_

-_Si ambos se ven felices- _

_-La novia se veía tan elegante y enamorada- _

_-¿Y que me dices del novio?- _

_-Muy afortunado, además un joven muy guapo- _

Y pasaban imágenes de la boda de ambos, inmediatamente Rukia apago el televisor. Bufo ante los comentarios.

-Jajajajajaja… Entonces estas enamorada de mi ¿Rukia?- se burlaba Ichigo desde la ventana

-¿Y tú eres un joven guapo?- respondía con sarcasmo

Ambos se miraron desafiantemente, y el ambiente se tenso.

-Sera mejor irnos a casa- dijo el pelinaranja con fastidio, y dejaba el plato vacío en el carro de servicio- Me daré un baño, después sigues tu- y camino hacia la puerta del baño pero se detuvo y volteo a ver a su esposa quien lo miraba fríamente- ¿o quiere bañarse conmigo señora Kurosaki?- decía con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso, completamente furiosa arrojo el cubierto que tenia en su mano. Y este rápidamente cerro la puerta, cubriéndose del impacto.

Como podía estar tan tranquilo y bromeando, pensaba mientras su respiración se aceleraba y pequeñas lágrimas salían de sus ojos.  
>-¡Idiota!- susurro<p>

Mientras en la regadera se encontraba Ichigo que se perdía en un punto del suelo de la regadera, y dejaba que el agua lo relajara, recargo una de sus manos en la pared, respiro hondo, todo comenzaría. Si quería su libertad tendría que atarse por un tiempo. Y después todo cambiaria, sonrió ante su pensamiento.

.

La mañana había pasado muy rápido, y era momento de dejar la habitación del hotel y encaminarse a lo que seria su hogar; habían tomado un taxi, sumergidos en un silencio que hasta el mismo taxista le incomodo y puso música para amenizar el trayecto.

Una vez que llegaron a su destino, Ichigo bajo la única maleta que traían, y saco unas llaves de la bolsa de su pantalón, mientras Rukia miraba desde la reja la casa un jardín, y parecía ser no una casa grande pero si con el suficiente espacio para alojar a mas de 10 personas. Una vez abierta la reja camino en medio de un bonito jardín, con un par de arboles de sakura, rosales. Le sorprendió mucho ver lo cuidado que estaba, El pelinaranja abrió la puerta de la casa-Este será nuestro nidito de amor- decía sin emoción.

La pelinegra camino por inercia mirando cada detalle, estaba amueblado con un buen gusto. La sala no se podía apreciar ya que ahí estaban los regalos de la boda.

-¡Vaya si que son muchos!- decía sorprendido Ichigo, mirando la pila de regalos

Rukia no dijo nada y continuo su camino, encontró unas escaleras, que seguramente darían a la recamara. Estaba inerte, miraba las escaleras pensando en la tortura de no solo compartir la casa si no la misma habitación con Ichigo.

-Te mostrare tu habitación- intervenía el joven y pasaba de lago y subía las escaleras.

La pelinegra lo miro desconcertada y se quedo al pie de las escaleras, el pelinaranja noto que no lo seguía y detuvo su paso y volteo la mirada y dijo- ¿Quieres dormir en la misma habitación que yo?-

-No- respondió con la misma seriedad con la que le preguntaron. Así que siguió a su esposo quien continuaba subiendo. El silencio invadió el lugar, no había razón por la cual dirigirse la palabra.

Se detuvo frente a una puerta y la abrió- Esta será tu recamara-

Invadida por la curiosidad, entro a su habitación, era amplia. Consistía en una cama matrimonial, un closet, un baño y un par de sillones pequeños, una televisión y una mesa de centro. Era perfecta pensó.

-Yo estaré en la siguiente recamara- decía y señalaba Ichigo, pero fue ignorado; se retiro del lugar, animado abrió la recamara contigua y sus ojos miraron una habitación vacía y sus manos fueron a su rostro entro a la habitación para cerciorarse, pero sus ojos no lo engañaban un suspiro de fastidio salió de su boca. ¿Por qué su vida era tan complicada?

-Vaya te gustan los grandes espacios vacíos- se burlaba Rukia desde la puerta

Ichigo volteo y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro y dijo - Y a ti te gusta compartir la cama-

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Hasta aquí llega el capitulo ¿Sorprendidas? ¿Decepcionadas? Jejejejejeje. Si a veces suelo ser cruel, pero no mucho ;D<p>

Espero actualizar pronto, la idea del siguiente capitulo ya esta, solo falta lo mas difícil es plasmarlo. Pero tengan paciencia.

Me gustaría saber ¿que les pareció el capitulo?

**Respuesta a los Reviews anonimos:**

**Deathbychocolatee:** ¡Hola! Muchas gracias por tu comentario, y dime ¿Qué te pareció? Jejejejejejeje. ¡Saludos y Cuídate!

Como siempre les pido un review para saber sus opiniones.

Gracias!

¿La historia merece un review?

**El capitulo estuvo dedicado a:**

SkyHikary-Lyon

giby-chan

FATUA

Antotis

Nemesis2012

Deathbychocolatee

vickyallyz

Aiko Li

Gracias por leer.

Los quiere

**Hikky**


End file.
